<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You by GrendelGrowls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249683">I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls'>GrendelGrowls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, Lube, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordan Karris has come back from a two-week spell of mercenary work, and it's clearly haunting him. His lover Irmis wants to help, but their isolation from one another has made his body particularly needy - something that might work to their advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cephalon Simaris/Ordan, Cephalon Simaris/Ordan Karris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was once again all written in a single afternoon (the day after I actually had the idea). I hope it's good, because I tried a slightly different way of tackling the sex here, so let's see if it paid off.</p>
<p>(For the three Ordan mega-fans who follow me on Twitter, I know that you're reading this, so I'm hoping that this lives up to your standards!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irmis wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how.</p>
<p>It was very clear that Ordan's last two-week spell of mercenary work in a far-off corner of the Origin System was sticking around in the warrior's brain. Irmis had been able to see it in everything that he did. The way that he walked, tired and hunched but still trying to stand tall. The way that he spoke, distant and flat, focused on something beyond the two of them. Even the way that he had spent the last two hours: while his return visits normally began with a very personal and private exploration of one another, Ordan had simply been keeping to himself, always within reach but never closer.</p>
<p>Moving into the bedroom hadn't made it any easier. The pair had hugged, eaten and exchanged a few small chats, but there was definitely a shakiness in the air. While Irmis allowed himself a moment to lie on the covers of their bed and think to himself, Ordan had chosen to sit at the bottom and play around with some fancy weapon he had secured during the conflict.</p>
<p>Everything was quiet, and everything was cold.</p>
<p>Irmis was well aware of the stiffness beneath his waistline, but he wasn't the type to force the issue, and Ordan was equally unlikely to <em>be</em> forced. More than anything, he just wanted to be with his unofficial partner in that familiar dance of compassion and exertion, spending their limited free time in an embrace that would make up for the constant distances that they had to keep between one another. As much as he hated to be selfish in his relationships, his own personal frustrations were just as important as Ordan's, even if they were very different problems with difference solutions.</p>
<p>A minute or two passed before his cravings for contact grew too much to ignore, and he placed his book on the golden nightstand to the left with a quiet sigh. Ordan didn't turn, even as he crawled himself along the soft surface of the bed and wrapped his arms around his love's rather large and muscular middle. The difference between their physical sizes had been a major draw for both of them, but it could make cuddling difficult - it almost felt like his hands wouldn't meet in the middle as they slipped around the mercenary's hot skin.</p>
<p>"What, Irmis?"</p>
<p>Squeezing a little tighter, Irmis pressed his bare chest into the warrior's scarred back, trying to rest his chin on the tall man's shoulder. "I want you to relax. You got back home alive and you're here with the person that loves you most."</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have made it back. Most of us didn't." His voice was devoid of all emotion, as if he was simply reading a fact off from a sheet of paper. It brought a chill to Irmis' spine, despite the warm air that they were both sharing.</p>
<p>It was a difficult situation to be in, because Ordan was rarely the one that needed comfort: he was often the first person to turn to after another researcher started to muscle in on the Sanctuary project, and there had been times where the entire night was consumed by Irmis' self-loathing moods and his lover's attempts to counteract them. The reverse almost never happened, and Ordan Karris being Ordan Karris, the bluntness only served to make solutions even less obvious. All the scientist could think to do was cuddle into the mercenary even harder, relaxing into the layer of that spread between them.</p>
<p>After a few moments of dead silence, punctuated only by the gentle breathing of the pair as they each tried to deal with their thoughts, Irmis decided to try something that Ordan would often use on him during his bad evenings. Lifting his spine up slightly, he craned his neck to the side and planted a series of small, light kisses onto his lover's shoulder blade, each one lasting for only a fraction of a second. It was enough to draw a small instinctual shake out from the larger man, but nothing more.</p>
<p>It hurt to see him like this. Being the project lead of Sanctuary was a stressful position, but he couldn't possibly imagine everything that Karris had to go through during a standard 'work day' - he could only assume that it was bloody, visceral, something that a normal man would have struggled to witness. On the few occasions that they had talked about it, Irmis had been left slightly shocked or sickened by some of the things that Ordan had done, as well as many that had been done <em>to him</em>. A lesser soldier would have broken long before then, and in a way, perhaps a part of the mercenary already had.</p>
<p>Irmis was going to hold on to what was left, even if it meant spitting in the face of death itself.</p>
<p>"Ordan... if you need to talk about it."</p>
<p>"I don't. I need time."</p>
<p>"And I need <em>you</em>." While Irmis was nowhere near as intimidating as his partner, he still tried his best to sound firm. "We need each other, that's why we're here."</p>
<p>Ordan's long, laboured sigh filled the air, and he froze for a moment, as if he wasn't sure what to say. Before Irmis was able to actually continue, though, he felt a gentle shifting and allowed his hands to part as the giant of a man pushed away from the bed. The warmth that he had felt just moments before dissipated into the air, turning the world cold again.</p>
<p>"I've seen things, Irmis. So many have died." The warrior turned, and his usual stern expression had been replaced with something softer. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, but staring into nothing. "I had to walk back carrying the body of one of my best friends. I saw him bleeding to death. Do you understand how that feels?"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't-"</p>
<p>"I know you don't understand, and that's-" Ordan balled his fists for a moment, his muscles tensing... and then relaxed them, exhaling and closing his eyes for a brief moment. "And that's okay. It's okay. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. It's just difficult for me to... express what I'm going through."</p>
<p>With a gentle pat on the bed's surface, Irmis invited him to take a seat, putting on the most welcoming smile he could manage. He was still feeling that arousal bubbling beneath his gut, but he had to suppress it, even if it was starting to cloud his head. The warrior watched for a moment, then bowed his head and moved back over to the bed, planting himself on the edge. Everything was still for a moment, the silence undercut by the distant sounds of Orokin society and Irmis' own heartbeat reverberating in his ears.</p>
<p>Deciding to cut his losses, the scientist leant over, resting his head against Ordan's arm. "I'm not going to pretend that I can fix it, Ordan, but I'm always going to be here for you. I love you, and I want to make sure you know it."</p>
<p>"I've never doubted it."</p>
<p>"Then let me prove it." Ignoring his quickening pulse, Irmis stroked one hand over his lover's chest, using the other to support himself. "Let's just forget about things for a while, hm? However you like, for as long as you need me."</p>
<p>Ordan let out a huff of amusement - or maybe irritation, it was hard to tell - as a tiny smirk crept onto his mouth. "I hurt you last time."</p>
<p>"It was an accident, and I forgive you. I know you're only human."</p>
<p>A small flame lit itself in Irmis' mind as Ordan ducked his body down and planted a kiss on his lips, one that he hadn't been prepared for. He was used to the taste, a scratchy but soft touch texture that overwhelmed his senses and shone a light to every corner of his body, but there was plenty of drive and passion behind it. Even before he was able to pull away, he felt those rough hands sliding onto his hips, the coarse skin of Ordan's palms contrasting with his own smooth curves. They were two very different beasts from very different backgrounds, but together, everything felt like it made sense.</p>
<p>As soon as their faces moved apart, he could tell that the mercenary was starting to feel better. That little spark had returned to his eye, and the grin on his lips was one that never left the bedroom.</p>
<p>Everything moved at a slow, blurry pace as he found himself being gently pushed down on the bed, his body heating up twofold at the sight of Ordan shuffling over him. The larger man leant in for another kiss, and another, the two locked in an endless ballet with neither side wanting to end the exchange. It wasn't until Irmis' pelvic muscles started to hurt that he realised how little kissing would actually do to relieve either of them.</p>
<p>"O-Ordan..."</p>
<p>"I know, I know." They were both shirtless, but the warrior was already working on removing the lower half of his clothing as well, refusing to break his eyes away from Irmis' body. "But me first, alright?"</p>
<p>"Alright..."</p>
<p>They followed the usual routine for preparing themselves, even with the heat of the moment continuing to burn between them. Locking doors, preparing necessary lubricants or other safety items, and generally getting comfortable came before any serious interactions: Ordan was a dangerous man, but he was also a very careful lover, especially with somebody smaller and weaker than himself. Irmis was a little worried that the mood would die before they got ready, but it only took a minute at most, and the pair of them were still just as heated as they had hoped. Swallowing hard, he gave his lover a moment to prepare, making sure that he was in the right spot for this to work.</p>
<p>His hands had instinctively wandered to his own length, but he held off from any further action, instead letting the frustration fuel his desire. This was about Ordan first and foremost, not him. The sight of the muscular man kneeling over his supine body, breathing faster and with greater depth, only served to excite him more than he already was. A shiver fired its way through his left leg, and he hummed in anticipation, admiring the godlike craftsmanship of the scarred but perfect man before him.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is alright, Irm? We don't have to do this if-"</p>
<p>"I want it if you do, Ordan." His eyes wandered down to the rigid member currently sticking out from his lover's lower body. "<em>Please</em>."</p>
<p>For a lot of people who fetishised Ordan - he was sort of a public figure, after all - there was no expectation over than rough, brutal sex. For Irmis, the opposite was true - as he allowed himself to be entered and gave off a few involuntary gasps, the slow and steady nature of the movements betrayed just how much he was being cared for. Asking Ordan Karris to slow down and be gentle was like asking him to handle an uprising without killing anybody - he wouldn't. His hands gripped onto the bed beneath him to provide extra support, with his nails practically digging into the surface from the sudden pleasure that had overtaken him. His smaller body made everything about the other man proportionally larger, and that included the one that was currently setting his nerves on fire.</p>
<p>Between carnal sounds leaving his lungs he was able to squeak out a few words before they got lost in the slow back-and-forth motion. "You're so... perfect, Ordan..."</p>
<p>"And you're quite... nh... tight. Relax, don't try to push yourself."</p>
<p>It wasn't the spine-breaking sex that most people associated with mercenaries like Ordan, nor was it the quick one-and-one attempts to relieve some stress. This was a shared moment that felt intentionally drawn out, giving them both time to think and enjoy each other. Even with the sudden fullness inside him thanks to Ordan's entrance and subsequent light thrusts, Irmis was able to take in everything, even the smallest change in speed or the way that he was resting on the soft surface.</p>
<p>He couldn't strip away those memories of what his love had seen, but he could replace them with new ones. Ones that neither of them would forget.</p>
<p>Lying back and trying to help his body adapt, he enabled Ordan to continue embracing his body from the inside, the raw head radiating outwards as their hips came into contact over and over again. It was a very slow process, but that didn't stop him from quietly muttering the other man's name, forcing him to breathe harder and faster between tiny curses and grunts. Although he occasionally had to close his eyes to clear the fog from his mind, when he opened them again, he got to gaze into the face of somebody he loved and trusted more than almost any other. It was all familiar - the rhythm that Ordan had chosen to follow, the way that his breath warmed the space between them. Losing himself slightly, Irmis bit down on his lip and shot out one of his hands, trying to grasp at the warrior's sharp and toned chest.</p>
<p>"I missed you, you..." he had to pause for a moment and give off a heavy groan "...beautiful <em>fucking</em> beast."</p>
<p>This brought a small chuckle out of Ordan, who leant in closer, still keeping up the soft pattern of motions that he was following. </p>
<p>Irmis' arm became firmly gripped within the warrior's palm, holding it up like a rein as the rate of his thrusts slowly increased. This small change was enough to completely switch the feeling within the researcher's smaller body, putting that pressure deeper and making him instinctively beg for more under his breath. His words were all mixed up and disjointed, constantly cut off as he tried to think of a better way to express just how amazing he felt both inside and out. With his arm raised, he was forced to shift to the side, wrapping his leg around Ordan's own waist in a way that he hadn't even intended to.</p>
<p>As the movements got faster, so did his sounds, each one laced with the lust and satisfaction that was pouring through his mind. It wasn't just that he was being handled in such a manner, but that Ordan was <em>enjoying it too</em> - it was distracting him, pulling him away from the horrors of whatever he had witnessed. Irmis felt like it was his duty to do this, now more than ever, and there were certain ways to ensure that Ordan stayed at his high points for longer.</p>
<p>"Ordan..."</p>
<p>His partner instantly slowed, concerned that he might have harmed him. He knew that he had to finish the sentence quickly, because allowing the other man to remember what had happened last time would definitely kill the mood.</p>
<p>"...show me how you feel."</p>
<p>It was a simple request, and a vague one, but they both knew what it meant. The grip around Irmis' wrist tightened and the smirk on his lover's face seemed to stretch out even further, but before he really had a chance to respond to it, the trusts began again. They were heavier and more forceful, with much more intent behind them than before, each one threatening to open up more room inside his slim body. The clarity of his surroundings began to dip as the mist of ecstasy rose up instead, forcing his brain to divert attention to the sensations going on inside him. Between them came the sound of repeated slaps as skin met skin, and the two matched their breathing, panting along to one another as they continued the simple display of how much they wanted each other.</p>
<p>In that moment, Irmis forgot almost everything, and he knew that it meant Ordan had too. There were no other mercenaries, no Orokin, not even the room around them, just the perfect faces and lust-inducing bodies that they each possessed. His body was reacting on its own, making his free hand grab a pillow and place it near his mouth so that he could bite down and contain the constant stream of moans that brushed through his throat. It was a carnal situation, but one that didn't feel perverse or inspired by some kind of craving: just two people who knew exactly how to please one another. His gentle calls by name had become outright whimpers and mewls, spiralling into increasingly-crude phrases as the pleasure build up inside him.</p>
<p>Ordan followed suit, his body starting to influence his brain more than it probably should have. He wasn't just panting now, but lacing every heavy breath with curse words and deep moans, his eyes wide and trailing over Irmis' body like he was trying to take in every minute detail. The way that they were moving - faster, harder, and with much less care - meant that it was becoming harder and harder for the pair to even know what the other was doing, and the merc took full advantage of that fact by randomising his approach. Even then, it didn't take long before his moans and groans became lighter and needier, signalling that he was reaching a point of no return.</p>
<p>Irmis still had a way to go, but he knew that it would be seen to. For now, he just needed to get Ordan to the point that he deserved.</p>
<p>Locking eyes with the larger lover and biting down on one half of his bottom lip, he whined for attention, hoping that Ordan was even able to hear him properly. "Void, Ordan, please- you need to-"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>The warrior barely got one syllable out before his spine arched slightly, a harsh twitch running through his fingertips. Irmis could do little but breathe and give off his quiet pleas as he felt a sudden weight inside him, Ordan's climax appearing before he was ready. He had never quite gotten used to the feeling as a whole, but in circumstances like this, he was overwhelmed by an undeniable love for the man he was with. Time either stopped or sped up as the two came down from their heightened state, the fuzziness of his head making it difficult to tell exactly which. He wanted to speak, to tell Ordan that he loved him and would always be by his side, but all that he could manage was a whimpered and pathetic set of purrs.</p>
<p>They must have stared at one another for a full minute before he felt his lover pull out and flop over onto the bed, making the mattress shift with the added weight. That fullness still persisted, but now it was sitting alongside a distinct emptiness, one that Ordan had both created and could presumably fill at some later date. </p>
<p>His own painful erection still remained, and he reached over to make use of it himself, only for a large hand to brush his palm away. "I'll do it."</p>
<p>"You really don't have to, Ordan," Irmis panted between his sharper breaths, still not quite as relaxed as he could have been. "It'll only take me a moment."</p>
<p>"<em>I'll do it.</em>"</p>
<p>Relenting and flopping back down against the pillows that sat behind him, the researcher closed his eyes for a second, feeling a kiss plant on his cheek. Then his shoulder. Then his arm. Then all the way down the side of his chest, each one acting like a small admittance of affection that he couldn't get enough of. He wanted to open his eyes, to look, but he was so damn tired - they both were. The fact that Ordan was even willing-</p>
<p>The palm moved, and almost instantly, the sensitive nerves in his shaft began to go haywire. Irmis' eyes shot open on impulse and he watched the slow pumping motion of Ordan's hand, gently trying to draw out some more sounds from the smaller man. It was a plan that worked perfectly, and he found himself immediately pleading for nothing in particular while he struggled to not climax from such a simple act.</p>
<p>"You've been waiting for this, haven't you, Irm?" He could see that spark in the mercenary's eye as he spoke, something that always set him off. "It feels like you haven't even touched yourself since I left."</p>
<p>A nervous laugh pushed its way out of his body before he could stop it, but the awkwardness did little to kill the stiffness. "W-well, you said you wanted me all to yourself..."</p>
<p>"You're allowed to relieve yourself, I know how much it can hurt-"</p>
<p>"I didn't want to." Irmis felt his face burn as hot as the sun the moment he finished that statement. "I wanted the wait to mean something."</p>
<p>Evidently, it was the right thing to say, because Ordan turned his full attention back to the work of his hands. They were scarred and rough, but they moved with a purpose, slipping up and down with a defined motion that left no gaps in the repeating pattern. The researcher's fingers began to squirm and flex as they tried to respond to what he was feeling - he couldn't tell whether it was the ache on his waist or the constant firing of nerves, but either way, the dopamine continued to pile up on itself. It wasn't long before he got more blatant with the way he was acting, grunts turning into desperate pleas for a release that was just over the horizon.</p>
<p>He knew it couldn't handle much, not in his condition. It was a miracle that he hadn't reached a climax already, but with every stroke of Ordan's hands, he got one step closer. He moaned and he muttered and he tried to keep himself together, but before long, the feeling of being so backed up had become too much for his body to handle.</p>
<p>"Ord- I'm going to-"</p>
<p>"Take your time, Irm."</p>
<p>He didn't. It wasn't a smooth, romantic climax, but an aggressive one, one that twisted his spine and made his arm muscles writhe as he tried to handle the overload of pleasure. It fell onto his own waist and Ordan's hands, ending the two-week absence of his lover in perhaps the most direct way possible. His heart was beating at twice the speed it normally would, and his muscles felt sore and numb at the same time, but the afterglow of what had just happened made him smile all the same.</p>
<p>Everything fell silent again.</p>
<p>"Ordan?"</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>He was worried that his lover had returned to those bad thoughts and memories of the hell he had been through, and above all else, it was making him wonder if he was really the selfish one. Irmis had been waiting two weeks for Ordan to come back, and the moment he had, his mind had been set on sex. There had been no real time to talk or let the other man rest, jut the pair of them going at it like horny Kubr-</p>
<p>"I'm here, Irmis." The larger man practically lay on top of him, cuddling into him and allowing their warmth to mix as they settled into the bed for the final time that night. "I'm here."</p>
<p>"...how do you feel?"</p>
<p>There was a long pause, one that seemed to stretch on forever, but then he heard a familiar huff of amusement from the mercenary. "Like I'm back home."</p>
<p>"That's good. I'm so glad you're back." Even with the weight of his muscular partner on top of him, he was able to run his fingers through Ordan's long hair, ignoring the matted feeling in certain spots that must have come from the battlefield conditions he was fighting in. "And not just for the sex, I mean."</p>
<p>The two met eyes again, and he saw Ordan smile. Not smirk, not grin - smile. Neither of them had to say anything else: with one elegant motion, Irmis reached over to the bedside table and switched off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. All he could hear was their combined heartbeats in his ear and they pressed up against one another, ready to spend the night together.</p>
<p>"Hey, Irm?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>Kiss came out of the darkness, landing right on his forehead.</p>
<p>"I'll always need you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>